Beyblade MSN conversations
by XEye-Of-The-WolfX
Summary: I know it's been done before. MSN conversations with my friends and some of the chracters ok?


A/N: Erm, I know it's been done before BUT THIS TIME I'M DOING IT AND USING MSN RATHER THAN AIM! Ahem. So yeah. There will be a mix of the characters and weirdoes on my contact list and it will all be in the same conversation because that's cooler for the story so ya! The names will probably change when who ever decides to change them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, any songs or poems mentioned or any of that jazz

ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- :- Me

I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to:- Lucy

Steph:- Steph (new addie)

And she should have made it through but she never.:- Steph (old addie)

Better to be pissed off than pissed on:- Dennis

The Mullet Man :- Oli

Jess:- Jess

:- Katie (apparently she doesn't want a name)

;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing: Lauz

I'm Killing Loneliness:- Kai

The greatest being alive here:- Tyson

Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night :- Rei

I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high:- Max

* * *

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•-**_says:_

Hi Katie!

_Says:_

Hi!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•-**_says:_

How are you?

_Says:_

Good

_Says:_

You?

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•-**_says:_

good ta

_says:_

good good

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•-**_says:_

Shall we start a MASSIVE conversation with loads of people?

_Says:_

Yeah!

I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to has been added to the conversation

And she should have made it through but she never has been added to the conversation

Better to be pissed off than pissed on has been added to the conversation

The Mullet Man has been added to the conversation

Jess has been added to the conversation

;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing has been added to the conversation

I'm Killing Loneliness has been added to the conversation

The greatest being alive here! Has been added to the conversation

Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night has been added to the conversation

I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high has been added to the conversation

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•-**_says:_

I think that's every one! Hi guys!

_Says:_

Hi!

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Hi!

**And she should have made it through but she never **_Says:_

Howdy!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

GOD NOOO! NOT NAT!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Shut it you!

**The Mullet Man **_Says:_

I'm with Dennis on this one

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Such a supportive cousin you are!

**The Mullet Man **_Says:_

I do try.

**Jess **_Says:_

Hey! Stop it Oliver!

**The Mullet Man **_Says:_

Like I'm gonna listen to my sister

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

Oli, stop bulling Nat and Jess! They're only little!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Thanks Lauz...wait I'm not little!

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

That's ok! Tee hee er yeah...

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

I guess I've gotta talk to all you morons.

**And she should have made it through but she never **_Says:_

Hey! Some of us object to that!

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

And?

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

HELLO EVERY ONE! I'M HERE TO GRACE YOU WITH MY PRESENCE!

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Oh god, he has a bigger ego than Dennis

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

Yeah? You wanna start a fight!

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Jus' 'coz you're Andy's bitch!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Wasn't it the other way round?

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Who cares?

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

not me!

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

Hi every one!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

OMG! I LOVE THAT POEM!

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

huh?

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Your name

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

Oh right!

_Says:_

Lol!

**I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high **_Says:_

Hey!

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

Hey buddy!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Let's start randomly doin' w/e

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

Ewww!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

You have one perverted mind!

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

Who wears makeup here? Be honest! I wanna know who's really girly in out of Nat's friends! I wear makeup btw lol

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

I do!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

I don't

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

((COUGH COUGH COUGH))

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Some times

**And she should have made it through but she never **_Says:_

What Lucy said

**Jess **_Says:_

Depends how I feel

**The Mullet Man **_Says:_

I certainly don't!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

((COUGH COUGH COUGH))

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

You know…sometimes

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

OMG! YOU WEAR MAKEUP?

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

…sometimes

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

OMG!

**I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high **_Says:_

Leave him alone Tyson! I don't :P and I think from Tyson's reaction, he doesn't either!

_Says:_

Kai's been rather quiet! Me thinks we're on to something here.

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

HAHA!

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

LMAO!

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

….I don't get it

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

((smacks forehead))

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

Oh I get it now!

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

KAI WEARS MAKEUP?

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

I do not!

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

So What about the blue triangle dealies on your face? Aren't they makeup?

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

….

**And she should have made it through but she never **_Says:_

HA! HE WON'T ADMIT IT!

**Jess **_Says:_

He's living in denial!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Come on guys, if he doesn't want to reveal his secret, he doesn't have to!

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

I don't need your help

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Fine! I won't bother next time!

**And she should have made it through but she never **_Says:_

I'm gonna sign in on my other one! Brb

And she should have made it through but she never has left the conversation

Steph has been added to the conversation

**Steph **_Says:_

Back!

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Hi! What's everyone listening to? I'm listening the stuff Dennis sent me.

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

You didn't deserve those songs! I'm listening to MCR

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

I did and you know it! What a coincidence! It's playing Jack The Ripper right now!

_Says:_

I'm not really listening to anything…

**Steph **_Says:_

I'm listening to Willy Mason and The Zutons

**Jess **_Says:_

Not listening to anything

**The Mullet Man **_Says:_

I'm watching Avatar sooo…

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

I'm listening to The Who! Magic Bus is on repeat

**I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high **_Says:_

I'm listening to squat

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

I'm listening to Blink 182

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

Willy Mason

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

Nothing

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

Nothing

**ø .•´¯•- In case of fire BREAK the glass and move on into your own ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Jus' so everyone knows, I'm changing my name so brb!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

So yup!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

MCR!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Well done Einstein!

**The Mullet man **_Says:_

MCR suck!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

YOU TAKE THAT BACK!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Guys, calm down. We all know that McFly suck the most.

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

HEY!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Sorry, but it's kinda true

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

Well, The Rasmus suck more!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

STOP PICKING ON LAURI AND AKI AND EERO AND PAULI!

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

And Willy Mason scares me!

**Jess **_Says:_

Me too!

**Steph **_Says:_

OMG! WILLY MASON IS SO AWESOME!

**I do what ever my Rice Krispies tell me to **_Says:_

HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

HIM are great!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

They're from Finland! Like The Rasmus!

**The greatest being alive here! **_Says:_

HIM suck!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

THEY DO NOT!

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH DENNIS!

**I'm not hyper, I'm on a sugar high **_Says:_

I'm with Tyson

**Tiger, tiger burning bright in the forest of the night **_Says:_

Well er…I gotta say, HIM aren't really my thing…

**;: Wentz face tm "you've got your headphones on&you're dancing **_says:_

HIM are pretty cool actually!

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

Are you Idiots done?

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

You should be backing us up!

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

Why?

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Your name is from a HIM song!

**I'm Killing Loneliness **_Says:_

Hn

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

My logic defies yours!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

((COUGH COUGH COUGH))

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

STEALIN' MY LINE?

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

No, any one can have a coughing fit.

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

WE'RE ON MSN YOU IDIOT!

**Better to be pissed off than pissed on **_Says:_

Darn it!

**Steph **_Says:_

AND NOW YOU'RE NICKING MY LINE!

Better to be pissed off than pissed on has left the conversation

**ø .•´¯•- You don't agree but you don't refuse I know you ø .•´¯•- **_says:_

Was it something we said?

A/N: so that's that! I might write another chap, depends how I feel.


End file.
